Lost Lovers
by Nerdean
Summary: Lost Lovers. This is a sequel to Loving Friends. There will be no Smallville timeline that this has taken place. Four years in the future and college is ending. Chloe is starting her new job as reporter at The Daily Planet. Chloe is having some emotional issues, but her biggest one has been how to deal with losing Clark. Rated Mature: For just in case...I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am back. This is a sequel to Loving Friends. This will not go with the story line of Smallville at all. Just continuing on. I hope all is well. **

**This is 4 years later. **

**Chloe POV**

**Chapter 1**

I grabbed my bag and went to head out the door of my dorm. As I exit I run right into Pete, my new boyfriend.

"Hey Pete." I say leaning up and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey Chloe. How are you today? I was just running up here to walk you to class." Pete replied after our kiss.

I smiled at him. "I am good. You don't have to walk me to my class though."

"Really I don't mind, I mean it is your last final before you graduate. Are you nervous?" He asks as we descend the stairs and head to my building.

"I am pretty nervous, but I already have my job set up at The Planet. I am just in that in between emotion of nervous-excited." I tell him being truthful. He just looks at me and gives me his small smile.

We are crossing the quad and Pete reaches down and takes my hand. We get to the outside of the building and I gently pull my hand away. I know I should not be this way with Pete, but ever since Clark...I just haven't been able to be someone as intimately and that includes hand holding. Pete pretends not to notice, but I can tell it bothers him.

"Well...Good luck in there, even though you don't need it." Pete encourages.

"Thanks." I say and then enter the building.

I go in and take my seat. I am a little bit early, so this starts me thinking. Which here lately I hate doing. Any time I have some extra time, I start thinking about myself and why I feel so horrible. I think about Clark. This is what usually causes me to start crying, but not now, I am all cried out. Clark at the beginning of our second year in college was "summoner" by Jol-El (his father of sorts) and was set with the task of training himself to get ready to be a savior. Clark came to me in the middle of my dorm. Which that night didn't seem so odd, Clark was always stopping by and we would have a little make out session or something like that. He sat me down and told me he had to leave and that he was sorry, but he could no longer be with me. Clark broke me that night. Not just my heart, but me. Clark had been the one person I had, but after that night he left. I have not seen or heard from Clark in almost 3 years. It really hurt me and I was a mess for honestly the first 6 months, but who could I turn to? I ended up just throwing myself into my school work and my internship at The Planet. It really seems to have been for the best though, or so I keep telling myself.

My professor came in and everyone got quiet and serious.

"Okay. Let's begin our final." Professor Finch said. With that he handed out the final. My last final before I started out in the real world.

**6 Months Later**

I had just moved into my new loft. It was all one open space, besides my bedroom which overlooked the space. No walls, besides the bathroom of course. It was my ideal living space, ever since the whole thing with my father I have problems being alone and being able to see my whole space was very comforting.

Pete came in carrying two more boxes from his truck.

"That is the last of it." He smiled at me as he set the two boxes down in the livingroom space.

"Awesome!" I say I as go down the stairs from my bedroom after putting a couple of boxes up there.

I go into the kitchen and grab a couple of bottled waters out of the refrigerator and give him one.

"Thanks." Pete says as he sits down on my couch and motions for me to sit with him.

I sit down next to him and he pulls me into the side of his body. I tense slightly, but being with Pete is getting so much better. I have told him what happened with my Dad, I couldn't tell him about the "going into hiding", but that he was murdered and I saw and that now it is just hard for me to be with people. Pete has been the sweetest guy. He never forces me. He will hold my hand and we kiss, but it hasn't gone any farther. I can tell he wants to, but I just can't.

"So this place is wonderful. I am so glad you are close to me." Pete enthuses.

I am sure he is happy. Pete lives only 5 blocks from me. Pete has his own place. Pete graduated the year before me in college and runs one of the most successful night clubs in Metropolis. The name of his place is called, "Palace". His place is actually above the club he owns. Pete had offered to let me live with him before I had even graduated, but I declined him. My one good friend, Kelly, told me..and I quote "Just move in with Mister Sexy." At this I laughed with her. Not that Pete isn't good looking, he is very muscular, dark complected, and very smart. He is a little short though, but still a couple inches taller than me. I just couldn't bring myself to move in with him. I had inherited quite a bit of money from my father's life insurance and selling our old house, so buying my loft was not that hard of a sum to come up with. Money for me has not been an issue, but what I would really love is to have my father and none of the money. Unfortunately that will never happen.

"Yeah it is nice that we live so close." I say giving him a smile back. I lay my head back on the couch and think I am about to fall asleep.

"You know, when I offered you to stay with me?" Pete questioned as I jerk my eyes wide open.

"Yeah...I remember." I reply hesitantly.

"Well, I just want you to know. That offer is still available. If at any time you are wanting to come live with me, you are more than welcome."

"Thanks Pete. That really means a lot to me, but I think I will enjoy doing this on my own for a while. Plus I don't want to lose all my beauty sleep with Palace going crazy." I say teasing him.

"Are you saying I am not getting my beauty sleep?!" Pete teases me back and tickles my side a little bit.

He notices when I tense, but doesn't say anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – 6 Months Later

Chloe POV

Living at my new place has been great. I really enjoy the privacy I have, unlike when I was living at my dorm with a co-ed shower. The Planet is just down the street a little ways, so I feel like it I can walk, ride my bike, or drive. Most days I enjoy the walk though. Working at The Planet is also better than when I was in college. When I was in college I had a column, did research, and more or less just earned my place. Now I have my own desk and Chief actually puts me on big stories. It is nice doing what I love. I do have to write under a pseudonym, because I still get nervous about Lionel or Lana for that matter. I write under my cousin's name of Lois Lane. We talked about it and she said she didn't care, she had no desire to write.

It is early at The Planet and I am just settling down at my desk to get started for the day. I have some leads I need to check out and hopefully get a bit farther on the story I am working on.

"Hey Chloe! Could you come in here for a minute?" Chief yells from his office door.

I jump up and go to Chief's office. I walk in and Chief is behind the desk and there is someone else already sitting in one chair. He stands up and turns to me. I almost faint. It is Clark.

"Chloe? You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost honey." Chief questions.

I sway a little on my feet, but then compose myself. If it is one thing I have gotten better at it is hiding my emotions. "Um yeah Chief. What can I do for you?" I say not looking at Clark and not planning to give him any more notice.

"Well, this is Clark Kent. He is going to be a new reporter here. I want you to partner up with him and show him the ropes." Chief says motioning towards him. "He says y'all know each other."

"Yeah, we knew each other." I say glancing at Clark. "But Chief I really don't want a partner. I have so many stories going on right now. I just don't want to have to babysit the new person."

"I think the two of you will make great partners. Plus I am not giving you the option. We need more reporters and I believe Clark here is our man. Now since you two already know each other it should be easy for you to work together. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir." I reply and walk back out of the office. Chief follows as well as Clark and Chief shows Clark his new desk, which is just across from mine. Great.

I start making my phone calls on my leads. I finally get a break and jump up to go see my informant. I am almost to the elevator when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I know who it is from the way my body reacts to his touch.

"Um Chloe. I am suppose to be with you. So I am figuring this is work related." Clark says quietly to me.

"Whatever Clark. Just don't slow me down." It has been 4 years since I have seen Clark and it still hurts me to hear his voice. I am just going to try and make it through the day and hopefully this will all just be a bad dream.

We get outside the building and I start walking to meet my guy. Clark is following a couple steps behind me and when I stop at the crosswalk he plows me right over. Knocking me into the traffic, he reaches forward and pulls me back up to his chest and away from the oncoming traffic.

"I am so sorry Chlo. I didn't..."

I cut him off. "Don't worry about it Clark. Please call me Chloe and if we are in public areas call me Lois, because that is my reporter name." I know I am being cold, but I have this pain in my chest from him and I hate that he still causes it.

"Sorry." Clark says simply.

We see my guy and his information is pretty useful. His lead led us to another and sure enough the woman I suspect to be helping a drug dealer is and she is getting the money from her doctor husband. I call the police when I have the evidence; we then wait for the cops to make the arrest and then I get the rest of dirt for the paper. Clark and I then head back to The Planet. Just a normal night in the life of Chloe Sullivan aka Lois Lane reporter. We get back and it is already 1:30am, which is pretty normal on a night like tonight. I sit down at my desk and start typing out the story so it will be ready for tomorrows edition. Clark is at his desk and he keeps distracting me by coming over and trying to add to the story.

"Look Clark. You where only there for tonight. I have been working on this story for a couple weeks now. Maybe if you had helped more I would let you have a say in what I am writing, but since you just got here...No. What are you still doing here? I really don't need your help on this." I tell him after he has tried to get me to change a word in my story.

"Well, I know you really don't need my help on this story Chloe, but I was hoping we could talk after you get done?"

"When I am done Clark, I am going home." I say straight forward and then my phone rings on my desk. "Lane."

"Hey Chlo. I was just driving by your place and saw your light was still on, thought I would call you and see how your day was." Pete says on the other end.

"Awe thanks Pete, but I am actually not home. Most of forgot to turn off my light this morning."

"Oh still at the office?"

"Yep, just about to finish up a story I have been working on. How was your day?" I ask.

"My day was okay. Would have been better if I could have seen you though. Do you think I could pick you up tonight and take you home?"

I glance over at Clark who is looking at his monitor. I know he can hear if he wants to, but I am not sure if he is trying or not. "Um sure. Give me 30 more minutes and I will meet you outside."

"Okay baby I will talk to you then. Love you."

"See you then." I reply and then go back to working.

It doesn't take Clark 30 seconds.

"So was that your boyfriend?" Clark questions.

I look at him and I am instantly upset. "Where you listening to the other side of the conversation Clark?! It is not any of your business. What are you doing here? Why are you trying to come back into my life? Haven't you done enough to me?" I ask upset.

"Sorry Chloe. It is a habit I should break. You are right it is not any of my business."

I just groan and finish up my story. I save and send to Chief. It is now 2:30am and I figure Pete will be waiting for me. I get up and go to leave not saying anything to Clark on the way out.

"Hey Chloe." Clark calls and comes running over to me. "I am sorry about everything that happened. I am not trying to mess with you. I just want to be friends with you, that is why I am here."

I turn around feeling nothing but rage. How can he say that. "Friends!" I yell as the elevator door opens and Pete steps out.

"Um is something wrong here?" Pete asks as he steps next to me and puts his arm around my waist. I try and don't pull away in the slightest.

"No. Everything is fine. Let's go." I say walking into the elevator, leaving Clark in the newsroom.

Pete drives me home and we discuss who Clark is. Not that he is the reason I am the way I am, but that we use to date and that he is now my partner at work.

"I am not sure I like that he is your partner now." Pete comments as we pull up to my house.

"Well to be honest, I am not sure I care for it either. I told Chief as much, but he more or less said 'Too bad, so sad'. But you have nothing to worry about." I smile at him.

"Okay." He leans in and we share a quick kiss. "You want me to come up?"

I know I should invite him up, but we still haven't had sex and I know I am not ready, especially after today. "I am really tired. I am just going to go to bed. I will see you tomorrow maybe?"

"Sure. I will see you later." Pete replies and I jump out of his car and go inside.

Once I get inside I go into the kitchen and turn off the light. The light that Pete would have seen. I then go up the stairs to my loft bedroom and get ready for bed. I take a shower and then throw on my pajamas.

I slide into my bed. Relaxing into the coolness of my sheets. I close my eyes, when I hear a tapping. I jerk my eyes open. Someone is at my door in the middle of the night. I glance over to my nightstand and it is 3:30am. I guess I am not getting any sleep tonight. I get up and go to the door and look out the peep hole. It is Clark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Chloe POV**

"What do you want Clark?" I say through the door.

"Um...Can we talk?"

"Clark...it is 3 in the morning. Can't this wait?" I ask.

"Please open the door. This just feels weird."

My stomach is turning. It absolutely wrenches me knowing he still has this much pull over me. Why is here.

"Chloe?" Clark whispers.

I open the door slightly. "What is it Clark?"

"Can we please talk? I won't bother you long, I just want to talk."

That is it all it is going to take. I open the door and step aside so he can come in. Clark walks by and I notice how he has changed in the past 4 years. He seems to have gotten more fit, if that is even a possibility. I can't believe I am just letting him in, he broke me, and now I just falling back into old routines. 'I will not be weak in front of him.' I keep thinking over and over as he takes a seat on my couch. I walk over to a chair and sit, so I don't have to sit next to him.

"What can I do for you Clark? It is late and I want to go to bed." I ask bluntly.

"I just want to let you know that I am sorry Chloe. I am so sorry for everything. I know that I let you down. I loved you and I left, I know it hurt you. It killed me to have to leave."

"But you did leave Clark! Yes I loved you too, but you did leave. It really hurt. Then if that didn't hurt enough, I don't even hear from you in four years. I was upset Clark, but now I am over it. I forgive you. It's done." I declare. I know there is more under the surface, but I don't want him to see it.

"Chloe..." Clark sighs under his breath. "I am sorry that I didn't see you for four years. I don't think it's done though."

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"All I mean is, I don't think we are done. I still feel it. You know what I mean. If you are truly over me, okay, but I still want to be your friend. Please let me earn back your trust and your friendship."

I can't believe Clark says he still feels something for me.

"Whatever Clark. I am tired. Are you done?"

"Not even close, but I will leave so you can get some rest. I will see you tomorrow at work?" Clark asks as he stands and walks to the door.

"Yeah I will be there around noon. I sent Chief an email letting him know about my late hours. I will talk to you later Clark."

"Okay I will see you." He stops at the door and turns before I know what he is doing he leans down and kisses my cheek. I guess he sees the shock in my eyes.

"WHAT THE HECK CLARK?! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" I yell at him. "You can't just do stuff like that." I say tearing up.

"I'm sor..."

"Just leave." I say pulling the door open.

Clark steps out and I don't let him say anything else and I slam the door. I walk to my bedroom and fall into my bed. Then I start sobbing. I just wish it didn't hurt this bad.

**The Next Morning**

I wake up and I feel like I am hung over. I have a horrid headache and I know it is from crying all night and thinking about Clark and Pete and just myself in general. I get up and decide that it is time to just focus on myself and what I want for a change. I jump in the shower and then get dressed for the day. It is about 11am when I am finished getting ready and I decide that I want to take a sick day. I give Chief a call.

"White." Chief says when he answers his phone.

"Chief. It is Chloe. I need the day off." I say straight forward. We have always gotten along and he has always been nice to me. The past few years he has been like a father to me. It has been amazing having someone to look up to and be there for me.

"No problem. You take the time off and have a nice weekend. I will see you on Monday. Is everything okay?" He says in a lower voice.

"Yeah...of course."

"Okay. I will let Clark go for the day since he won't be here to shadow you." He says chuckling. "He has been wandering around here all morning, and quite honestly it is annoying."

"Okay Perry I will talk to you Monday."

"Okay hon. Also your story was amazing. Good work."

"Thanks."

"Okay bye."

"Bye." I say and hang up the phone.

I grab my bag and go out. I get to the Starbucks and grab myself a coffee and decide to go for a walk. I enjoy sitting outside and enjoying the city and just watching. It helps clear my head. I take my coffee and I sit down on a park bench. Birds are chirping and people are fighting over a cab...what a beautiful day out.

After about an hour I decide to go over and see Pete. I feel horrible about not being there more for him. He has been really great to me and I always pull away and go into my shell. He deserves better, but I think he knows my issues.

I walk to his night club and I know it isn't open yet, which is where he would usually be at and just go straight to his apartment above the club. I knock, even though he gave me a key, it always feels weird using it. Just another thing I should have done as a good girlfriend. As soon as I got my new place I should have had a key made for Pete, but I didn't. I just enjoy having the place to myself.

Pete answers his door in only his boxers.

"Hey baby. What are you doing here?" He asks pulling the door open for me to enter. I go to walk by and he kisses my cheek. I do not pull away. I am going to try and do better for us. "Are you okay? Why aren't you at work?"

"I am fine. I just decided to take a sick day. I just thought I would swing by and see my boyfriend. How have you been?"

"Well you deserve a day off. I have been good. Business has been good. You want to stay until tonight and we can hit the club together?"

"Sure."

"What do you want to do until then?" Pete asks as he sits down next to me on the couch and wraps his arms around me.

I slightly tense, but not too bad.

"I don't know...we could talk?" I suggest since it has been a while since we just enjoyed each others company.

"Or we could do this." Pete says as he pushes himself on me and starts kissing me. It is nice for a few minutes, then he tries slipping his hand under my shirt and I push him away.

"Okay that is enough." I say sitting up and laughing uncomfortably.

Pete sighs and sits up too. I know he is frustrated, but it just isn't right.

**That Night**

Pete and I get down to his club around 10pm and with everything that has been going on with me I decide that tonight I am going to have some drinks and just have a good time. We go in and it packed inside. Pete takes my hand and we walk over to the bar. He orders us our drinks and then takes me up to the his area in the VIP section and we sit down in a booth. Pete has his own section in the VIP area so that he can always keep an eye on things while he is here.

"Do you need anything else?" Pete asks.

"No I am good." I say over the music. "Why are you going somewhere?"

"I just have a couple things I have to check on and then I will be back."

"Okay." I reply and then stand up and go over kiss me. "When you get back maybe we can dance?"

"Sure thing baby." Pete says back with a grin.

Pete leaves the area and I start sipping on my drink. I get through with it and decide that I need another one. Since Pete isn't back I just run down to the bar to order my next drink.

"I will take a Long Island Ice Tea." I say to the bartender.

"Coming right up ma'am." The bartender says as he turns around to start making the drink.

"You look great." Someone says in my ear and I jerk around to see who it is.

"Thanks Clark. What are you doing here?" I ask slightly annoyed.

"Oh just checking out the club. Doesn't your boyfriend own it? Nice place. Where is ol' Pete?" Clark asks looking around smiling.

"I am right here." Pete says walking up and wraps his arms around me. "You're Clark right?"

"Yeah." Clark says extending his hand. "Nice to see you again. Nice place."

"Thanks." Pete says back to Clark and then turns to me. "You want to dance?"

"Sure." I say looking at Pete.

Pete takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor; leaving Clark standing at the bar. Pete and I dance for what seems like hours. I can't help myself, but I do glance over at Clark. The third time I look though he is gone, which does make me feel better yet sad at the same time. Pete and I continue to dance and have drinks in between some songs.

After we finish dancing, Pete goes over to the bar and gets us a couple waters and then we go back to the VIP area. I have been drinking off and on all night and I am feeling pretty loopy.

"Hey Chloe. I have to do a couple more things, I will back soon. If I take too long, just go up to my place."

"Okay. See you later." I reply as Pete leaves the booth.

I sit at the booth for right around another hour and I decide just to get a cab and head home. I grab my stuff and head out the back exit. When I get out there I see two men fighting in the back alley.

"Hey! Break it up!" I yell and run over towards the two men. Then I realize the two men are Clark and Pete. "What the heck are you two doing?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that has been reviewing and leaving me positive feedback. I hope everyone is doing great.**

**Chapter 4**

**Chloe POV**

_Previously: I sit at the booth for right around another hour and I decide just to get a cab and head home. I grab my stuff and head out the back exit. When I get out there I see two men fighting in the back alley. _

"_Hey! Break it up!" I yell and run over towards the two men. Then I realize the two men are Clark and Pete. "What the heck are you two doing?!"_

I continue to stumble over to Pete and Clark. Clark has Pete on the ground now and is punching him in his face.

"Clark!" I yell reaching them and grab his arm before he throws another punch. I feel him go to punch again, but then realizes I am there and pulls back and looks at me. Clark looks like he is in a daze, but I see him visibly snap out of it. "What the hell Clark?!" I say shoving him out the way to reach down for Pete.

"Don't trust him Chloe!" Clark yells. "I saw him cheating on you!"

I am stunned. I look at Pete laying next to me on the ground groaning in pain. I feel the tears in my eyes already, but will not cry.

"He's...lying." Pete says trying to sit up.

"No." Clark says sternly looking at Pete. Then he looks back at me. "No Chloe. I am not lying to you. You know I wouldn't lie to you."

I do know that Clark wouldn't lie to me about this, but he had lied to me in the past. Like when he use to tell me we would always be together and that he loved me forever.

"Baby. This guy is lying. I would never cheat on you. I love you baby." Pete says and then spits out some blood on the ground.

"Chloe, I saw him." Clark says and I can see the pleading in his eyes. "I had came out this way to go to the hotel for the night. I saw him making out with some woman. Truthfully I thought it might be you and was going to turn to go the other way and then she started speaking with a slight French accent. I turned around and I confronted him. He said if I told you, he would make sure I was taken care of."

I look down at Pete and he is not denying it, he is just sitting on the ground and looking at anything besides me.

"Is that true Pete?" I say looking right at him.

Pete stands up and looks at Clark and I. "You are going to listen to this chump over me Chloe. Whatever! We are done! I am tired of waiting around for you anyway!" Pete yells and then looks at Clark. "I'd watch my back if I was you." Pete threatened as he walked past Clark and back into the bar.

I feel my knees buckle. Another verbal punch to the stomach. I feel Clark pull me back to my feet.

"Let me get you home." Clark says.

Clark gets us a cab and he helps me in. I can tell I am still drunk from the way I feel, but I also feel sad that my relationship is over with Pete. We get to my place after a short ride in the cab since I don't live too far away from the club and Clark once helps me out. I have my bag clutched in my hand, but when we get to my door I can't seem to be able to get my keys out of it.

Thrusting my bag towards Clark. "Would you please find my keys?" I ask.

"Um sure." Clark answers taking my bag from me and starts going through it. It doesn't take him just a few seconds and he has me inside the door and walking through my house. "Chloe, where is your room?"

"The top of the stairs." I say feeling confident with Clark. Knowing that if this was another man I would have never let him bring me home in this state and certainly would have not him take me to my room. I just know that is who Clark is.

I feel Clark lay me down on my bed. My eyes already closed; I feel him taking off my shoes and slipping me under the covers. I hear turning to leave.

"Bye Chloe." I hear him whisper.

"Hey Clark." I say squinting my eyes open. "You can stay here tonight if you want to. Instead of having to go back to your place."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Thanks. I will see you in the morning then." Clark says and I after that I am out for the night.

**The Next Morning**

My mouth is so dry. My breath is grotesque. Why? Oh right I remember now. I had some drinks last night.

I also remember Clark and Pete having a fight...yep that's right...and Pete was cheating on me. Perfect.

Is that the smell of bacon? Do I even have bacon?

All these thoughts start to run through my head when I am waking up. I sit up in bed and then lay right back down. My head is killing me. I open one eye and see a bottle of water and some Tylenol on my nightstand. Then I remember I told Clark he could stay the night, which explains the smell of bacon. I lean over and take the medicine. Knowing I don't want to go downstairs looking and feeling like I do, I grab myself a change of clothes head for my bathroom. Once in the bathroom I take a nice long hot shower and get the stink of bar off. When out of the shower I brush my teeth and then do my hair. After I am done putting off going downstairs, I leave my bathroom.

Clark is sitting at the kitchen bar having breakfast and a cup of coffee.

"Good morning." He says as I enter the kitchen.

"Yeah...you too." I say heading straight for the coffee pot.

"Sorry if I over stepped my boundaries, I just knew you should eat when you woke up and made some breakfast. Here's yours." Clark said motioning towards the plate next to him.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." I say taking my coffee over to my plate. I start eating the scrabbled eggs first and then take a huge bite out of the bacon he gave me. It is all wonderful. "This is great Clark. Thanks."

"No problem." Clark sighs. "Are you okay? I mean with everything that happened last night. I hated just blurting it out last night, but I was afraid you would believe him."

"...Yeah Clark. I am fine. I will be. It sucks that he cheated on me, but there will be other fish and all that." I say looking only at my plate.

"I am sorry Chlo." Clark says taking my hand.

It is a knee jerk reaction and I pull my hand away.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, I just don't like to be touched." I explain.

"Okay."

After breakfast, Clark cleans the kitchen, even though I insist I can do it later, he won't hear of it.

"Well Chloe, I will be on my way back to the hotel."

"Hotel?" I ask Clark.

"Yeah...well I am staying at a hotel until I can find a place more permanent. You know how that goes." Clark explains heading for the door. "I will see you at work on Monday?"

"Um...yeah. Monday. See you then. Thanks for breakfast."

'No problem. Later." Clark says and closes the door.

Watching Clark leave starts to tear me up on the inside. I shouldn't do this, but I can't stop my feet. I grab the front door and see Clark walking away.

"Clark!" I yell and he turns back. He jogs back over to me in the door way.

"You okay?" Clark asks with concern written all over his face.

"I'm fine Clark. Look...Oh gosh how do I say this. I have an extra room. If you need a place to stay, you can stay with me until you find something."

"Really? It won't be too weird for you?"

"It will be weird, but I can't let my friend stay in some hotel when I have means for him to stay with me."

"Thank you so much Chloe. I will just go back to the hotel and get my things and be back then."

"Okay." I agree.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Chloe POV**

Clark has been living with me for 2 weeks and it has been awkward to say the least. After Clark got back from the hotel with his things, I showed him to the room he could stay in, but then it just got weird. We wouldn't really know what to say to each other and most of the time I found a reason to leave for work. My work has been going great though.

Tonight is Friday and I have done more work the past two weeks and can not find any reason to stay late tonight. I notice that Clark is still working on one of his small articles that we weren't doing together, so I decide to go ahead and head back to the house for some alone time.

"Clark, I don't want to bother you in the middle of your work, but I am heading home. Will I see you later?" I ask walking over to his desk.

"Actually I don't think I will be in until late. I have...a date." Clark replied.

"Oh..."I say kind of stunned. Not that I am so much jealous, but I guess it still hurts. "That is good. Well I will see you later."

"Yeah...later." Clark says returning his gaze back to his computer.

I get home a little bit later and notice the light on my answering machine is blinking. I very rarely get calls at home, having my cell on most of the time, so it just seems odd. I go over and play the message:

"Chloe. It's me, Pete. I just want you to know I am sorry. I have been calling your cell phone the past two weeks, but I can't get through. I really wish you would let me explain what happened, so please call me or just come to the club and talk with me."

"Well Pete, the reason you haven't got through is because I had your number blocked." I say out loud and walk into the kitchen to start my dinner.

After I finish my dinner I take a shower and then change into my pajamas. I know Clark has a date and since it is only 8pm I figure he will be out for a while. I still can't believe that Clark has a date. I know that I will always hold Clark dear to me. He was my first love, real love. I should be happy that he is dating someone, but I am not. All this thinking about Clark is upsetting me, so I go over to the refrigerator and grab some ice cream out of the icebox and plop down on the couch and turn on some romantic-comedy. About half a hour later my land line starts ringing. I go over and the caller ID shows me it is Pete. I am tired of him calling me, so I just pick up to have it done with.

"What Pete?" I say hostilely in the phone.

"Chloe? Chloe. Please don't hang up. Please just hear me out. I did kiss that girl, but I was drunk and not thinking right. It was just a mistake. I miss you."

"Pete." I sigh. 'Look. I am glad you owned up to cheating on me, but you really didn't drink that night. I just think we should take it as a sign and take it as it is. It has been 2 weeks since it all happened."

"Chloe, please don't do this. Just..." Pete pleads and I cut him off.

" 'Please don't do this' Pete, you did this. I am not taking fault for this. I am done. We are done. I think it is for the best. I can't give you what you need." I say angrily.

"Is it because of Clark? Is that why he is living with you now. You were seeing him the whole time?"

"NO! Clark is my work partner and as far as him staying with me, well that is none of your business. Goodbye Pete. I am glad I am getting to see the real you." I say and hang up. I reach down and turn off the ringer and go back and sit down on the couch.

How can he accuse me of cheating on him, when he did the cheating. I can't help it, but I just start crying. I lean over and the couch and just pull my feet up next to me and just start crying harder. I cry for being cheated on, having feelings for Clark even though I am not sure what kind of feelings they even are, for just all the crap that has been piling up on me. I don't know how long I cry, but I did cry long enough just to fall asleep on the couch.

"Hey Chloe..." Clark whispers and is rubbing my back gently. "Hey Chloe. You okay?"

I wake up quickly realizing I had fallen asleep on the couch while I had been crying. I look at Clark and his is kneeling in the floor in front of the couch and he is still rubbing my back.

"Are you okay? You look like you've been crying." Clark asks concerned.

"I am fine Clark." I say sitting up. "How was your date?" I ask looking up at the clock and see it is about 2am. I can't believe I fell asleep and slept so long on the couch.

"Oh right, my date. It was okay. Nothing to spectacular tonight." Clark says smirking and gets up from the floor and sits down at the other end of the couch. "How was your night?"

"Mine was okay. Just watched some television and had dinner."

"Hey Chloe, I just want to thank you again for letting me stay here while I have been looking for a more permanent place. It has been honestly kind of awkward staying here. I know you don't trust me anymore, but just being close to you has been nice." Clark says honestly and then I see a slight blush creep up his cheeks.

"No problem Clark. Sorry if I made it too awkward."

"No no. You didn't make it awkward. I just think the situation has been odd. You have been nothing but wonderful."

"Thanks." I say chuckling a bit.

"It's nice to hear you laugh. So you going to tell me what happened tonight or what?" Clark says straight to the point. Kind of how we use to be able to talk with each other and it makes me smile.

"Well if you must know, Pete called me. He then proceeding to accuse me of cheating on him and still ask me to get back with him. I know it may seem crazy, but I declined." I say sarcastically.

"Must of been real hard, with him accusing you and all." Clark spars back.

"Oh you know it." I say smiling at him.

"So if you ended it with him, why where you crying?" Clark asks seriously.

"I don't know Clark. I just was. Just everything, you know." I tell him being kind of vague.

"Okay. If you don't want to tell me the real reason, I understand." Clark says smiling back at me.

"Thanks Clark." I say to Clark. Happy to know Clark understands what I mean.

"So on less sad news, I found a place. I was going to tell you at work, but I wasn't sure it was going to go through. Before my date I had a meeting and saw the apartment again and got the lease signed. I can move in tonight if I want. I have technically had the place since I signed. So I will be moving all my stuff tomorrow. I won't be taking up your space anymore." Clark tells me.

"That is great Clark. Do you need any help moving? We can use my car. I don't use it that much anymore, just usually walk, so it will give me an excuse." I offer.

"That would be great Chloe, but it isn't too far from here actually. Just a couple blocks going away. I don't have but just a couple of bags."

"In which direction?" I ask.

"What do you mean?"

"Is your new place towards The Planet or away from it?" I ask

"Oh it is just a couple blocks from here going away from the Planet, so it looks like you are still closer to work."

"So we are going to be pretty close neighbors then." I say.

"Well I am going to pack my stuff up tonight and then if you want to go with me we can just run over there tonight?" Clark suggests.

"Sure Clark that is fine. Are you just trying to get out of here faster?" I ask him.

"No. Nothing like that. I just want to show you my new place and then I could be out of your hair."

"Okay. I will just change into some actual clothes before we leave." I say standing up and going up to my room to get changed.

I come back downstairs and Clark has his two bags waiting on the couch next to him.

"You ready?" I ask.

"Yep." Clark replies. He stands up and grabs his bags.

We walk the two blocks to Clark's new apartment from my house. It is a nice place from the outside. We get to his door and Clark gets his keys out and opens the door. We go in and it is just like a medium sized apartment. He doesn't have any furniture or anything. He shows me everything.

"So Clark, where do you plan to sleep? You don't have any furniture, including a bed." I ask concerned for him.

"Well tonight I am sleeping on the floor. Tomorrow however I plan on going out and buying some new furniture." Clark says. "But don't worry about me, because I see that is what you are already doing. I assure you I will be just fine."

"Okay well I guess I should head back to my place." I say walking to the door and then I notice Clark is following me. "What are you doing? You don't have to follow me to the door." I say laughing slightly.

"I am not walking you to my door. I am walking you back to yours." Clark states like it is the most common answer.

"You are not walking me home Clark. I will be fine."

"Well it is 4am and I don't like you walking home alone at this time of night. So just for my own well being I am walking you home." Clark says determined.

I don't argue. I just walk out the door and feel Clark following me. We get to my place and he walks me to my door step.

"Thanks for walking me home Clark." I say turning back to him, not realizing he is as close as he is and I run into him and have to grab his neck to keep from falling. Clark wraps his arms around me to keep me from falling over. "Oops, sorry about that Clark."

"I don't mind." He says smirking.

"Ha ha you are so funny." I say leaning back and lightly slapping him on the chest. I turn back to my door and unlock it and step inside and feel my arm grabbed lightly. I turn back to Clark.

"Chloe I know you still don't trust me, but I told you before that I still feel something for you. I was just wondering if you would consider going on a date with me tomorrow?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everyone. Thanks to everyone reading and leaving wonderful reviews. I love all the love. Sorry so late on the updates. Please remember that this follows no Smallville story line and the only similarities are the characters. Thanks again everyone. **

**Chapter 6**

**Chloe POV**

_Previously: "Ha ha you are so funny." I say leaning back and lightly slapping him on the chest. I turn back to my door and unlock it and step inside and feel my arm grabbed lightly. I turn back to Clark._

"_Chloe I know you still don't trust me, but I told you before that I still feel something for you. I was just wondering if you would consider going on a date with me tomorrow?" _

I stand there a little stunned that Clark just ask me out on a date. "Um Clark, I don't think that is a good ideal." I say looking down at my feet.

"Come on Chloe, it will be fun." Clark says with a smile in his voice and then he reaches forward and puts his finger under my chin so that I am looking up at him. "Chloe, I really want you to go out on a date with me and give me a second chance." Clark says completely serious.

"I have enjoyed spending some time with you Clark, but I am not sure I can. We have changed so much since we last dated and I think it would be too hard for me." I say trying to be honest with Clark. I turn around and walk into my building. Then I realize Clark is still following me. "What are you doing?" I ask him.

"I think we should talk this through and just get it out in the open." Clark says simply.

I shut the door to my place and walk over and sit on the sofa and Clark joins me. If Clark wants to hash this all out tonight I guess we should.

"Okay so let me get this right. You won't go out with me because we have changed too much?" Clark asks.

"Right." I say glancing at him.

"I think you are more scared that I will do something to hurt you again. We have changed and I think that is just nature, but us changing doesn't bother me in the least. I want to be with you for you." Clark says earnestly.

"You are right Clark, I am scared of you hurting me again. I really have had a hard time with everything when you left me. When we where together I never thought you would do anything to hurt me and then you just left. You had training to do and you just left. I would have waited for you. I know what kind of responsibilities you have and I would have waited...but you didn't give me that opportunity."

"I am so sorry for that Chloe. I missed every minute I was gone, but I was hoping you would have moved on and would have been happier without me. I just wanted you to be happy."

"Happy? How could I have been happy? My boyfriend that meant the world to me, left me. I was the farthest thing from happy."

"I understand that Chloe. I felt the same thing. I am sorry I left you and I will spend every day trying to find a way to show that to you. If you want gifts, I will get you gifts. If you want anything I will find a way to get it. '_You want the moon_? Just say the word and _I'll_ throw..."

I start chuckling. "Okay that's enough." I say cutting him off. Clark knowing my weakness for old sappy romantic movies. "Clark I forgive you. I forgave you when you said sorry the first time. I just have a hard time letting my guard down now I guess you could say. Not to mention the fact, you had a date just this past evening. You going to see me and someone else?"

"No. If you would go on just a date with me, I will not see anyone else. I only have eyes for you, so it won't be a sacrifice." Clark says grinning at me.

"You are such a nerd." I say looking down at my hands again. Everything Clark is saying sounds so tempting and he is being so kind and sincere. I know he is just not another guy and that makes it nice too.

"I didn't have a date tonight, not really." Clark says quietly.

I look at him with a curious expression on my face. "Really? You where out until the early morning hours and you didn't have a date?" I ask with a sarcastic edge to my voice.

'Really. I didn't really know if I should tell you or not, but I feel like you are one of the only people I can tell. You know about all my abilities, well after my training I developed more." Clark stops looking at me. Then he sighs and continues. "I can fly."

I can't think straight. Clark can fly. Okay. With what I know about him, this is not too much to take in. So I will just add that to the _Clark File _I have stored away in my brain. I notice Clark is staring at me intensely. "So what does that have to do with your date?" I say getting back to the point at hand.

"You aren't curious about me flying?" Clark wonders out loud.

"Well of course I am curious. That is my nature, but honestly Clark it is not that far fetched with you. You have always been extraordinary and flying just seems like a natural thing for you, if that makes any sense."

"You are too good for me. Most people would be freaking out and wanting to see me fly, but not you." Clark states. Then he gives me his Clark grin. "My date tonight was with the people of Metropolis. I fly around and help when I can. I stay out of sight and then try to help people when I can. I usually wear a ski mask so in case I am seen no one will know it's me." Clark admits.

"So you fly around helping people?" I ask wanting to make sure I have this right. "Wearing a ski mask, thus making you look like a common crook?"

"Yeah" Clark laughs. "Yeah, I guess I do. Do you think that is stupid?"

"No, I think it is very brave. You are too good Clark." I say smiling. "Thanks for telling me." Then I glance outside and see the sun is rising. We have spent all night talking and it has been great. Clark notice me looking outside and then down at his watch.

"I guess I should be going home so you can get some sleep." Clark says standing up and walking to the door.

I follow Clark over to the door and he opens it and steps outside to the stoop.

"Thanks for talking this out with me Chloe." Clark says and I smile back at him.

Clark gets a few steps away and I can't take it. I don't know if I will regret my next words or not, but I can't just let him walk away with him not knowing how I feel about him. "Clark!" I yell out and he turns back around. "I will go on a date with you."

Clark smiles at me. "Okay, I will pick you up tonight at 8pm. See you tonight."

I give him a small wave as he turns back to walking down the street. I go back into my place, shut and lock the door. What have I gotten myself into?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you again to everyone reading. I hope you all are doing well. Are you celebrating Halloween? I am. I am making my costume still. Time is ticking. Have a great day my fanfiction friends. **

**Chapter 7**

**Chloe POV**

I pretty much spent the whole day sleeping. After spending all night up with Clark and before that having the fight with Pete, I was spent. I fell asleep around 6am and then woke up at noon. I am still feeling sleepy, but I am so anxious for my date with Clark tonight that I really can't sleep anymore.

Since sleep is evading me I decide to work on some leads I have for an article I am working on. First I grab a quick shower and put on some jeans and a v-neck shirt. Just something to lounge around in until I have to get ready for tonight. I get some coffee and go over to my computer and power it up. I open my email and open the encrypted documents I sent to myself and start researching some more on the brown outs Metropolis has been seeing as of late. Brown outs are not that uncommon, but lately they have all been happening at weird times and all around different research labs. I just want to look into it. Then I see on TOP NEWS section of the web page I am on that Clark is on it. Well it is Clark, but it looks more like a robber doing good. I smile to myself. There Clark is dressed up jeans and long sleeve t-shirt, but with a ski mask over his face. He is being called "The Masked Avenger", which seriously cracks me up. I start laughing at the article and the nonsense they are saying about him and then I start reading the comments on the article.

Comments-

_TheGrim: This guy is scary. I don't like that he just runs into danger and does all this crap. Seems to me that he is after something._

_Cheeeeester: I wish I could do half of that._

_CityDweller: Brown nose._

_SinfullySinthia: Look at that body. I hope I am in danger very soon and MR. MASK is there to help me._

_MetroBALL: Is this really news. Some loony putting himself in danger. Let's just ignore him and hopefully he will just go away. _

There were more comments, but all them said more or less the same thing in different variations. I wonder if Clark has seen this yet. Probably not. If he is lucky, he is still sleeping. I glance at the time on my computer and see it is 5:30. Well that took up some time, but not enough. I shut my laptop and then go over to my couch and plop down. I flip on the television, but nothing is on. Figures. I turn on my Netflix and start a movie I have seen a hundred times and find myself nodding off.

I awake to a knocking on the door. I jump up quickly and fall over my coffee table. I fall over it and land on the other side. Really knocking my shin into it.

"CHLOE?!"

"I am fine Clark." I say from the floor, rubbing my leg.

"What's going on?" Clark asks a little more calm on the other side of the door.

I get up and limp over to the door. I glance out of the peep hole, just in case, and I see Clark. I open the door and Clark looks at my state. I then look down at myself. I am completely crumpled and I can only imagine what my hair must look like. No makeup, no nice clothes, and looking horrid.

"Did you forget we had a date tonight?" Clark asks looking awkward.

"No." I say trying to straighten myself by pushing my clothes down and then trying to push my hand threw my hair. My hand then gets caught in a tangle and I have to rip my hand out of my hair.

Clark smiles at me. "Fall asleep?"

"Yeah." I say guiltily. I glance over at my clock and it is 7:45. "You are 15 minutes early, so I could have been ready."

"Sure."

Then I realize he is still just standing outside of my door. "Come in, come in. Sorry about the mess." I say pointing towards the coffee table where all my magazines and coasters are in the floor. "You startled me and I fell over my table."

"Are you okay?" Clark asks and turns right back into me. Not realizing I was so close he almost runs me over. He grabs my upper arms to keep my from falling again.

There is this charged moment between us and I reply. "Yeah...Fine. Just a bump on the shin." I breath out.

He glances down at my leg and then smiles. "Yeah it looks like it is good. Going to bruise probably, but nothing is broken."

His joke stops the moment. "Don't just look through my clothes." I smile.

"I make no promises." Clark says smiling back.

"So what should I wear on this date tonight?" I look at what Clark is wearing for the first time tonight. Clark is wearing dark blue jeans, blue button down dress shirt and then just a jacket.

"Just casual tonight. Nothing fancy." Clark replies.

"Okay. I will just run up to my room and get ready real quick and then be back down. Me being late isn't going to make us late for anything is it?" I ask worried that I am ruining his date.

"No. Whatever time will be fine." Clark assures.

I run up to my room. I leave the jeans on that I put on this morning, but it is chilly outside so I put on a green long sleeve t-shirt. I put on some tennis shoes and then brush out my hair and put just a little bit of makeup on. I am done with everything within half a hour. I go back downstairs and Clark is just waiting on the couch, but I notice he has picked up all the stuff I knocked into the floor.

"Thanks for picking that stuff up for me. Is this okay?" I ask looking down at my clothes.

"You look wonderful and that will be perfect."

Clark and I head out. I lock up when we get outside and then we start walking down the side walk.

"Do you mind walking tonight?" Clark asks.

"No, walking will be fine."

"Good." Clark says smiling down at me.

We walk for a while and he reaches over and takes my hand. I see him watching my face to see if this is okay and it really is okay. I enjoy the feel of Clark being close and just knowing he is there with me is nice.

"So where are we going?" I ask curiously.

"To the fair." Clark answers.

"Really?" I say kind of excited. "I haven't been to a fair since I was probably a sophomore in high school."

"Yeah I figured it had been a while for you too. I am in the same boat. I saw them putting it up yesterday and thought it would be a fun time." Clark explains.

I can see the lights getting brighter. The closer we get the more I am getting excited. We go into the park area that they have the fair/carnival set up and Clark pays for our admission in. We start by going on a couple of the smaller rides. It is really fun and both of laugh the whole time. The lines aren't that bad either, because of the late hour, most of the people are leaving with their kids. After riding on the rides we play a couple of the games and have some cotton candy. Clark wins me a stuffed moose by knocking down some tin cans with a ball. I win him a harmonica at the duck pond.

"You want a corn dog?" Clark asks looking over at the food vendor.

"Yes. I am starving."

I sit down on the picnic table and Clark goes over to get us some food. Clark walks over to me and sets me down a corn dog and a coke. He then places a huge thing of butterfly potatoes with cheese on it between us to share.

After we finish eating, Clark picks up all our trash and throws it away in the nearest garbage can.

"So you want to do one more thing before we head out of here?" Clark asks me.

"What do you have in mind? I am not sure I can do the _Stomach Twister _again."

"Would you ride the Ferris Wheel with me?"

"Yeah. That would be perfect."

We go over to the Ferris Wheel and get right on. We are put into the seat and the bar comes down over us. I am not too afraid of heights and Clark isn't either, but it was nice just sitting with him and looking over Metropolis. On the third pass around we get stopped close to the top.

"The town looks so peaceful." I murmur mostly to myself.

"It really has been peaceful all night, which is nice for me." Clark says back.

"It is beautiful up here."

"Yeah it is." Clark agrees and I look over at him and he is just staring at me. I can't help but to blush.

"Cheese ball." I say to him.

I turn my head to look back over the side. Then I feel Clark's hand on my cheek and he gently pulls my face back so I am looking at him. Then he leans down and places a gentle kiss on my lips. It is so sweet and perfect. When Clark and I pull apart I look at him and smile and he is looking back at me smiling back.

When we get off the Ferris Wheel we leave the fair. On the walk home Clark drapes his jacket over my shoulders and I lean into him and hold hands.

We get back to my doorstep and Clark walks me to my door. I kiss him this time. I realize I am not tensing with Clark and it is such a relief.

"See you later Chloe." Clark says. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Clark." I say back and head into my house.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank everyone again for the wonderful feedback. I do have a question for everyone though (if you even read this part). Does everyone like the "fluff" or would you rather just jump right to the storyline? Let me know if you like. Thanks for reading.**

**Chapter 8**

**Chloe POV**

The next morning I am awoken to my land line phone blaring. I get up and stumble downstairs to the phone and answer.

"Hello?" I ask fuzzily in the phone.

"So...You dump me for him."

There is no question in the voice and I recognize it at once.

"Pete." I say rubbing my eyes and looking over at the clock. "It's six in the morning. What are you talking about?"

"I saw you last night, with him. SO you just dump me and run to him. Has this been going on the whole time and that's why you never slept with me?! I should have known. You are such a whore." Pete spewed at me.

I am definitely up now. "Pete you are ridiculous. You cheated on me. Stop trying to make yourself feel better."

"I saw you with him. Making out on the street. Disgusts me."

"What are you doing hanging out outside my place?!" I take a second to collect myself. "Look Pete, it's over now and I don't want you coming around. Please just leave me alone."

"I will be for sure leaving you alone. Who knows what you may have. I am so glad we never slept together!" 

"Well that makes two of us!" I yell back and hang up the phone.

I then pick up my the whole phone and throw it across the room. I hate feeling so upset over something so stupid. I can't stand how he is still able to get under my skin over something that I didn't do. Maybe I should have waited before going out with Clark so soon after breaking up with Pete. I knew he had a temper from some of the ways he treated his employees, but I never thought he would be that way towards me.

I go back to my room and get my things to get started for the day. It's still the weekend, so I have a nice day of nothing planned. I grab just some yoga pants and t-shirt and jump in the shower. While I am showering I think about Pete and Clark, and how I might have screwed up. I get out of the shower and get dressed for the day. I go back downstairs and make some scrambled eggs and bacon for my breakfast.

I decide to work on a few more things from yesterday. I have a couple of articles just about finished and I think today will be the day I get them both done.

My phone chirps and I see I have a text from Clark.

_Hey Chloe. I tried calling you on your phone, but the line just keeps giving me the busy signal. You up?"_

I can't help but to smile. _Yeah I am up. What are you up to today?_

Clark: _I was thinking if you want you could come over and help me go furniture shopping?_

Me: _Sure. Let me just put some actual clothes on and then I will be over to your place._

Clark: _What are you wearing? _

Me: _CLARK KENT! When did you start talking so directly?" _I ask Clark remembering back to when he would blush over everything and how now he is being playful.

Clark: _I decided that I am going to tell you what I am feeling now and how I feel. I want to be direct with you. I don't want you to get away._

Me: _You're goofy. I will see you soon._

I run up to my room after saving my work and put on some jeans and a sweater. I grab my bag and start walking to Clark's place. I realize about half way there I need start watching the people around me, just in case Pete is still following me. I glance around just to make sure, but I don't see anything out of the ordinary.

I get to Clark's and knock on his door.

"Hey Chloe." Clark says as he opens the door. All he is wearing is a towel.

"Um did I get here early? I thought I was just coming over."

"No. You are exactly on time, I just wrapped up on some work and lost track of time trying to finish it up. I jumped in the shower and I thought I would be ready before you got here. Sorry about this." Clark says motioning down with his hands.

"I had already had taken my shower this morning, so I guess I was just a couple steps ahead of you." I say.

"Oh come on in." Clark says stepping back and letting me in.

"Thanks."

I go in and see Clark hasn't done much. There are a couple of take out cartons laying on his kitchen counter, but that is about it.

"Just give me a couple minutes." Clark says walking back to his room.

I walk in and lean on the kitchen island waiting on Clark. He has a picture of himself and his parents on the refrigerator. They look so great. I hadn't seen them in a long time. This picture looks to be a couple of years old, but Jonathan and Martha look just the same.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Clark asks when he walks back into the kitchen. "I have bottled water and...well that is about it." Clark says smiling at me.

"No thanks." I say smiling back at him. "Your parents look well." 

Clark gives me a small smile. "Actually Chloe, my dad passed away last year." 

"What?! Oh Clark I am so sorry."

"It's okay. It was hard at first for mom, but she got better. I still go and help her out on the farm when I can. She hired a farm hand, so now she really doesn't need me all the time."

"I bet it was hard on you too. I know how close you were with him."

"Yeah it was pretty hard, but you know, I am better now." Clark said giving me a smile and then turning to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottled water. "Anyway, are you ready to get some furniture shopping done?"

I give him a nod and we head out.

**That Evening**

"Well that was fun today Clark." I say as we go back into his apartment.

"Yes...I am sure shopping for furniture with your boyfriend was super fun." He says joking with me. But his words stop me dead in my tracks. _Boyfriend. _Clark turns back around to me. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Boyfriend?" I breathe out.

Clark looks anxious now. "Well I thought I was, but if you would rather just take it slow I completely understand Chlo...Chloe."

I think about this for a second. I could wait and we could just date, but I truly don't want to date anyone else or him too. I think we are doing fine as a couple. I smile up at Clark. "You know what Clark? I think I would love for us to be official. So yes, you are my boyfriend. BOOM." I say being goofy at the end with him.

"Boom?" Clark questions and quirks an eyebrow. I just nod my head. He takes a couple of steps forward and wraps his arms around my waist. "Okay. Boom then. Now you are my girlfriend."

"And you are my boyfriend." I pull myself up on tip toes and kiss him. "And Clark" I say pulling away for a second. "You can call me Chlo...if you want to. Sorry I was so weird about it before."

"I get it." Clark replies and then leans forward and captures my lips again.

After our make out session, we go over and sink down to the floor, since there is no furniture.

"So your furniture should be delivered tomorrow?" I ask.

"Yeah, that is what the salesperson told me. I will have to be here, so I will probably call Chief in the morning and let him know."

"I can let him know. It will be odd, not having you there tomorrow, but I am sure I can get through." I say snuggling into his side.

We sit there for a little while longer and then I decide I need to go home. Clark walks me to my place and we say our goodnights. Today was a great day.


End file.
